


You Dropped Your Mac n' Cheese

by thesterekshipper



Series: The Adventures of the Two Soulmates Who Met in a Grocery [1]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Bad Flirting, First Meetings, I'm literally fucking writing this in english class, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, bad words, dumb as fuck and in love, frerard is fuckin adorable, gay as fuck and in love, it happens in the mac n cheese isle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 02:03:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10426740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesterekshipper/pseuds/thesterekshipper
Summary: Frank has been waiting his entire life for his soulmate. The words on his wrist burn into his skin as a reminder that his soulmate is still out there.But where?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm writing this in english class. I shouldn't. what tf is my life anyway.
> 
> @ImayNeverSleepTonight this is for you you dumbass chicken nugget 
> 
> enjoy

Frank's cart wheeled squeakily down the bread isle.  _What the fuck,_ he thought,  _who the fuck buys cinnamon raisin bread?_

He grabs a loaf of honey wheat bread and continues on his journey through the grocery. He lives with his friend, Ray, and it was his turn to go grocery shopping.  

He sighed. His wrist hurt.  _What did that mean?_ He pulled up his sleeve, looking at the bold, ugly first words on his wrist.

_You Dumb Fuck._

He hadn't realized that he was standing in the middle of the isle. He looked around and made eye contact with an old, crinkly lady. She smiled with sympathy, her eyes looking at him with a pity that he didn't really realize he wanted. 

He looked down at the ground embarrassed to be seen looking at his wrist, before breathing in shakily and looking back up. The old lady was gone. 

His eyes widened before he pulled his cart out of the isle and swinging it into the next. Before he could stop, he ran into a hard object.

His cart off to the side, he landed on... a soft cotton?  _That is not what the ground feels like._  

He looked up, and was face to face with... 

 _Holy shit._ He thought.  _This guy is hot._

The mystery man's eyes were closed and he said, "You dumb fuck. Mikey! I told you not to run with the  _fucking_ cart-"

He opened his eyes.

"Well, you are not Mikey."

Frank could not breathe. Those words. Those...

_You Dumb Fuck._

He couldn't speak. So he said the only thing that would come out of his mouth. 

"You dropped your mac n' cheese."

"That it appears I did." Mystery man said, after a long stare session. 

"Yo, iddn't thtat the words on yuur wrisht?" A man said from behind them. He was eating popcorn from a plastic bag.

Mystery man turned around. "Mikey, shut the  _fuck up."_

Frank looked down at the man's uncovered wrist. 

_Those...I said those._

And then he said the dumbest, best thing he'll ever say. 

"Would you like to go on a date?" 

The man chocked on his air. "Uh..shit-yeah. Yeah. I'm uh... I'm Gerard."

He smiled. "Frank."

 


End file.
